


I Never Gave A Damn About The Weather, And It Never Gave A Damn About Me

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, idk how to tag, pre hp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 5th year marauders auSnape never was cruel to lily in this aunnggngngsev is also gay and lily his best friendim already embarrassed so nngghghgsorry if ooc , i need to reread the books but ive been thinkin bout this nonstopnew update every third thursday  of the month unless specified otherwise!!





	I Never Gave A Damn About The Weather, And It Never Gave A Damn About Me

God.

He hated him, he really did. All he did was bully him, mercilessly, he might add. 

But Severus couldn't get him out of his mind.

He never told Lily, that he liked James. Severus knew that Lily liked him too. It was more acceptable, for her to like him of course. Lily knew about Sev's secret, of course. He told her practically everything. She knew about his abuse, the bullying. She told him everything as well. Like how much she liked James.

"I mean, it's not like he  _actually_ bullies you, y'know?" She's say, trying to rationalize. "It's just a joke to him!"

 _Just a joke?_  

He wanted to scream.

Yes, a goddamn joke, that's all he ever was to James. And  _Merlin, if that didn't hurt._

It's not like Severus was going to tell Lily how much those words took away the trauma of what those four boys had done. Lily was the only one who would actually talk to him. Even other Slytherins thought he was weird. He was a lone wolf.

He remembers how Lily reacted in Year 3. The four Gryffindors had cut his hair while he was asleep under a tree in the courtyard. The silky black hair that had grown down to the middle of his back now barely surpassed his ears. He sobbed into Lily's arms, and how had she comforted him? 

"Sev, it can always grow back!"

She didn't understand. She didn't get their way of humiliating him by dangling the fact that they could get away with anything over his head.

He stopped caring about his hair after that.

So he knew Lily did care, but not enough to cut contact off with James. But Severus couldn't blame her. James did have a charm to him.

He didn't find himself so fond of Sirius, Peter, or Remus though. They could all choke for all he cared.

So, continued to torture himself silently over his dumb crush on his tormentor.

 

* * *

 

James Potter had dated quite a few people in his time at Hogwarts, mostly from Year 3 to now. It was nothing serious, mostly excuses to work his way up in the social ladder. All the girls he dated had been a move to either get popular, or to network. Regardless, he remained a virgin.

And dear lord, his friends harassed him about _it_.

_Especially Sirius._

It was _\- year 3? Year three, yes-_ when James admitted why he never became "serious" with girls. As serious as a 12 year old could be, though.

Sirius had reacted as if Jame's had told him Honey Duke's was having a sale on Fizzing Whizbee's. Joyfully.

"James, It was a matter of time! I wish you could've held out telling for one more year though, I owe Peter a quite a few rare Choc Frog cards..."

 After a quick pat on the back, and a small hug, Sirius had run off to tell Peter and Remus. (With James' permission of course)

 _Of course,_ James thought,  _I didn't explain the main reason I told him..._

He figured he'd admit it another day. Or another. Or another.

The procrastination of admitting a secret is such sorrow. James knew why he was stalling for time. He knew why he was mercilessly bullying and rivaling the raven haired Slytherin.

It's cause he had a stupid crush.

Had? No, no, more like _has. He has a stupid little crush on Severus, his rival, and he hates it._

~~Maybe more like extreme dislike.~~

But life goes on.

 


End file.
